


You Can Be King Again

by lunarfoxx16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy ending though, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, King - Freeform, Lauren Aquilina, M/M, Songfic, Who cares tho, i didnt read the manga to the present so it might be inaccurate, i dont go into detail but it gets into the future, i honestly dont know what else to tag this, i wrote this ages ago my bad, you can be king again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarfoxx16/pseuds/lunarfoxx16
Summary: A songfic- King by Lauren Aquilinalook it up on youtubeBasically just Kagehina through the years but it gets angsty and then fluffy





	You Can Be King Again

**Author's Note:**

> SONG:  
Title: King  
Artist: Lauren Aquilina
> 
> ▶ ◉ ━━━━━━━━ 03:58
> 
> Do you wish to play?
> 
> 「 No 」 ➤「 Yes 」
> 
> Loading...
> 
> Progress 100%
> 
> Load Complete

** _ You're alone, you're on your own, so what? _ **

Kageyama Tobio looked behind him as he set the ball. He stared in shock as the rejection of his teammates hit him. He watched in horror as the ball fell, almost in slow motion. Slowly, slowly, until it hit the ground.

** _ Have you gone blind? _ **

“GET AWAY!!!” He remembered Oikawa crying out. He thrashed, ready to hit him until Iwaizumi stopped him. Kageyama ran, ran out of harm’s way. “Do you think you're fighting by yourself?! You've got to be kidding!” He remembered hearing Iwaizumi say.

** _ Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? _ **

Even still, he became a tyrant, believing he was the only one fighting. “Move faster!!” “Jump higher” “Hit the ball or I won’t set to you anymore!!!” Kageyama would scream. Daily, he cried. 

** _ Glass half empty, glass half full _ **

He knew he should have stopped. He knew he couldn’t go on like this anymore. And yet… Kageyama couldn’t see that the team was upset. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop yelling at them. He hoped he could fix it. 

** _ Well, either way, you won't be going thirsty _ **

He flew. That was all there was to it. Hinata Shoyo, of Yukigaoka Junior High, flew to the summit. They gained a point, but it did not allow them a victory...

** _ Count your blessings not your flaws _ **

“WHY ARE YOU HERE???” he heard a familiar voice call. He turned and saw Hinata pointing at him in shock in the gym of his new high school, Karasuno. Kageyama felt the ball he tossed hit him on the head.

** _ You've got it all _ **

Suga and Tanaka helped Hinata and Kageyama work and train for the three-on-three match. They had to win in order to be let back in the gym they were secretly training in.

** _ You lost your mind in the sound _ **

Kageyama could hear Tsukishima mocking him, calling him your majesty. Hinata hissed at him to stop.

** _ There's so much more _ **

Everyone stared, eyes wide, as Hinata spiked Kageyama’s quick with his eyes closed, earning them a win. They were allowed back in the gym again and were a part of the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club.

** _ You can reclaim your crown _ **

Nishinoya and Asahi soon rejoined the club and soon the team was making their way to the Interhigh tournament.

** _ You're in control _ **

The crowd and opposing teams went insane as the duo performed their freak quick. They went up against many strong teams, and eventually, they faced Aoba Johsai and Oikawa Tooru.

** _ Rid of the monsters inside your head _ **

“Fwip” went the ball against Kageyama’s fingertips. It was sailing towards Hinata, flying towards the net. 

** _ Put all your faults to bed _ **

Oikawa smirked down at Kageyama and Hinata, smiling at their loss. He turned and walked away, leaving Kageyama hopeless, finally accepting his loss at the hands of his senpai.

** _ You can be king again _ **

“Toss to me Kageyama,” Hinata spoke up behind him. Kageyama turned around to see Hinata watching him closely. 

** _ You don't get what all this is about _ **

Hinata cried out, running into Kageyama. Deep down he knew he should let Hinata spike how he wanted to, and what was best for him. However, they were playing good enough like this, how he hit was fine.

** _ You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt _ **

Kageyama woke up, cold and sweaty. He had the nightmare again. The one where Hinata rejects him, leaving him for another setter, another partner. He turns his back to leave, while Kageyama calls out and reaches towards him, but he keeps walking, too far. Too far out to grasp, to call, to apologize. Too far to admit his true feelings. Feelings Hinata would never accept...

** _ You've got that young blood, set it free _ **

The spring tournament came around, and the duo was back in action. Back, with new experiences and new beginnings from the away games in Tokyo. 

** _ You've got it all _ **

The team fought hard, in battles of the sky. Flying, higher and higher. Reaching farther towards the sky, high up above. Rising to nationals.

** _ You lost your mind in the sound _ **

They cheered when they won, never getting less enthusiastic. Always celebrating with their coaches and managers. Going out to eat, hanging out, study tables. Everyone felt content...

** _ There's so much more _ **

Time continued on. Eventually, the third years graduated. Suga, Daichi, and Asahi said their goodbyes to the rest of the team. Tears were shed, but time continued on, and on, and on… welcoming new members, and remembering the past.

** _ You can reclaim your crown _ **

Soon, the time came for more to graduate. The previous second years, now third, wished the best of luck to the remaining members. More members were welcomed onto the team. Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama were third years now. Yamaguchi was now the team captain, and surprisingly, Tsukishima was vice-captain. He had grown a lot over the years...

** _ You're in control _ **

It was time. Kageyama’s feelings were holed up far too long. Years, he waited, telling them to go away. He couldn’t feel this way for a teammate, let alone a friend. However, he came to realize after a long conversation with Suga, that he should tell Hinata. Suga told him, “It’s better to face rejection knowing you’ve tried, rather than not and never knowing the truth..”

** _ Rid of the monsters inside your head _ **

“Hinata..” Kageyama reached his hand towards Hinata’s back, as he walked away. “Hinata, wait!!!” He grabbed Hinata by the wrist. Hinata turned and stared at him, not with his warm smile, but with cold, piercing eyes. “What do you want?” The harsh tone of his voice sent shivers down his spine. The rejection was much harsher, Kageyama thought. I wish I never said a word… Hinata turned and left, leaving him all alone…again...

** _ Put all your faults to bed _ **

That night, he cried. Alone... That one word struck him so much. Hinata avoided him all the time, unlike how he used to run up and be the first one to greet the team, he was now quiet and reserved, not talking much. Kageyama, on the other hand, lost confidence, he would refuse to eat, barely slept… During practice, he would sometimes faint. Everyone rushed towards him, while Hinata backed away. Once, Kageyama woke up in time to see Hinata wipe his eyes. He could never figure out whether it was a tear or not...

** _ You can be king _ **

Graduation was approaching a during yet another Spring tournament, the now-famous duo of Karasuno was ready for their quick. Even though he knew Hinata was avoiding him, they were still playing decently for their last high school game. At least, that’s what the rest of the team thought...

** _ There's method in my madness _ **

This last point determined the game. Whether they would go to nationals again lay on this single point. As Kageyama set the ball, up high, Hinata flew once again. Kageyama’s fingers barely touched the ball before his vision went blurry. 

** _ There's no logic in your sadness _ **

Tears, he thought- no.. he knew. He was crying as the ball swept across his hands, swiftly, towards his teammate. The ball sailed, one last time, almost floating in slow motion, as his footing slipped. Kageyama was falling, slowly, down farther and farther, to the ground, until he hit the floor.

** _ You don't gain a single thing from misery _ **

Kageyama lay on the cold, hard floor, staring upwards as the tears streamed down his face. He finally broke. The walls containing his emotions finally shattered as he stared up, up at the sky, the ceiling, the blinding lights….at Hinata. He saw Kageyama begin to fall, and when he could have easily continued on with the game and check on him later; when he could have scored the last point of their high school volleyball career; when he could have completely ignored him, he didn’t. He had begun to hit the ball, he turned in midair, to face Kageyama, causing the ball to hit against the three-person block and to the floor next to Hinata, now kneeling next to Kageyama, Kageyama on the ground holding the leg he injured in the fall. Hinata, small boy he was, attempted to help Kageyama sit up, tears falling down his face as well. 

** _ Take it from me _ **

Kageyama propped himself up, looking away, when he suddenly felt Hinata’s arms wrapped around his neck and lips on his. When Hinata pulled away to face Kageyama, his face tear-stained, he cried out “I’m so sorry Kageyama…”. As Kageyama went to turn away again, the hope he had buried away rising up again, Hinata’s hands cupped his face. He looked Kageyama deep in his eyes and said the four words Kageyama dreamed to hear after his confession

“I love you too….”

** _ You've got it all _ **

Hinata felt terrible. How he acted, how he treated him. Everything. It all made his stomach churn. He had everything, but because of his actions...he could’ve lost it all.

** _ You lost your mind in the sound _ **

“Hinata wait!!!” He remembered how Kageyama chased after him that night. The note he had slipped into Hinata’s pocket. The note that read: “Hinata, I know you might think this is gross or creepy, but there is something I need to get off my chest.” 

** _ There's so much more _ **

“Ever since I first saw you, I knew it was meant to be. I know I acted horribly back then, but now I see. Not only are you a friend to me, but a true partner. You are someone I know I can trust, and I want to trust you with this.”

** _ You can reclaim your crown _ **

“Hinata… I want you to know the truth. My true thoughts and feelings. Something better said on paper. Hinata…”

** _ You're in control _ **

“I love you…”

** _ Rid of the monsters inside your head _ **

‘If only I had known how many sleepless nights, how many meals skipped, how much trust, how much stress, sweat, tears, how much love was put into that letter,’ Hinata thought in his head as he cried, ‘Maybe… if only I had known… this all could have been avoided!!!’ He cried harder into Kageyama’s shoulder and held him tight, never wanting to let go ever again, not wanting to separate, for that already caused so much pain...

** _ Put all your faults to bed _ **

“I was so scared….” Hinata whispered to Kageyama’s shoulder, “I was so scared that... If I told you how I really felt too…. You wouldn’t believe me... Or accept it…. I don’t know” He choked out, “I didn’t want to lose you so I thought… Maybe if I..if I left before being abandoned… it might lessen the pain… but it didn’t… Kageyama I’m so sorry!!!!” He sobbed, “I really do love you too!!!”

** _ You can be king _ **

After the game, the team left the stadium, the location where the last game was held for the third years. It was hard to say goodbye, but they knew they would always be within reach, for they all live under the same sky...

** _ You've got it all _ **

University was great. Kageyama was at a nice college in Tokyo, his dorm consisted of nice bright walls, a cozy fireplace along with two bedrooms. That was not what made Kageyama smile, no, what made him smile was his beautiful boyfriend; Hinata Shoyo. They may have had their rough patches, but the never failed to be loyal and there for each other when they needed it most...

** _ You lost your mind in the sound _ **

The years at Uni passed by quickly, the seasons changing, time was passing, but it felt like it flew, the time that was spent with Hinata. 

** _ There's so much more _ **

Soon they left Uni and moved on to a new life together.

** _ You can reclaim your crown _ **

The bought a nice cottage near a lake, went out for dates, and even visited their old teammates. “It’s time.” Those words constantly echoed in Kageyama’s head as the time passed by in their new home. They had been dating for over four years now, and Kageyama felt the time was right. 

** _ You're in control _ **

One night, Kageyama took him and his boyfriend to a beautiful French restaurant across town. After their meal, Kageyama got up from the table confusing his significant other. “Hinata… we’ve been dating for a while now. And I want you to know how much I really love you…” Hinata began to tear up at the sentiment. 

** _ Rid of the monsters inside your head _ **

Hinata clasped his hands over his mouth as Kageyama got down on one knee in front of him. “Hinata….” Hinata’s tears began to fall.

** _ Put all your faults to bed _ **

“Will you marry me?” 

** _ You can be king again _ **

“Of course.”


End file.
